


Get yourself a shrink!

by VellichorNights



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Beta Wanted, Enemies to Friends, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Loki (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VellichorNights/pseuds/VellichorNights
Summary: “Jeez, Scar, you really need to get yourself a shrink!”“A… shrink?”“Yeah, a therapist, psychiatrist, whatever…”ORThe avengers are fighting Loki again. Tony thinks Loki should see a therapist but growing up on Asgard our favourite trickster has no idea what Tony is talking about.





	Get yourself a shrink!

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently rewatched an interview with Tom Hiddleston were he talks about what he would do if he were Loki's therapist. Since I think Loki could really benefit from therapy a asked myself the question who to get him to see a therapist. Enter Tony and you've got this!  
> I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> English isn't my native tounge, so please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes.

They were fighting Loki. Again. It was the second time this month that the Avengers had been alarmed that Loki was causing havoc in Lower Manhattan, coming dangerously close to the Brooklyn Bridge.

Doctor Doom was there too, his army of doombots in tow which was only too happy to destroy everything getting into their way. The news had surprised them, seeing that Loki never teamed up with any other villain. Tony had wondered what had caused the asgardian sorcerer to seek out a collaboration, but the others had shrugged it off, more concerned about the danger a possible teamwork between the two magic wielders would pose.

Even though dealing with the doombots was annoying and outright frustrating – those things were _persistent_ and somehow magically reinforced, dammit – Tony couldn’t honestly say that it bothered him to fight Loki.

Of all the bad guys the Avengers were called out to deal with the alien sorcerer was his secret favourite. Between fights with other villains like Amora with her warrior-turned-lapdog Skurge or Doom, taking down the newest Hydra base – they seemed to have just the annoying ability to regrowth like mythological beast – and the occasional clash with some deluded terrorists Tony found himself looking forward to their next encounter with Loki.

Fighting Loki was never boring. The constantly changing tactics and the apparent refusal to show any visible pattern in his action just wouldn’t let Tony figure out his agenda nor any useful long term counter-strategies. In addition to that he came always up with new tricks and deceptions to frustrate the Avengers.

The genius billionaire couldn’t supress a grin as he remembered the time Loki had made them fight against some nasty little creatures with suspiciously green-grey skin, a unproportionally big, weird looking head and wide, completely black eyes – he himself sitting on the roof a building and laughing so hard he nearly fell over. Another time there had been an incident involving snowmen going rabid in the downtown streets, not in the slightest affected by the burning summer sun.

Loki was an opponent nearly impossible to predict, with a mind creative and sharp. Tony could acknowledge that. The Asgardian sorcerer always gave them a fierce fight, casting illusions and other spells, fighting with his spear and daggers all the same. No matter how close they got to him, how convinced thy were to have finally seen behind his tricks – he always slipped from their grasp. The two times they had actually managed to capture him, heavily bound in chains specifically designed to resist asgardian strength and magically reinforced to prevent the miscreant from using magic, he had just thrown them his trademark mischievous smirk before his body had dissolved in a gleam of green magic.

“I would wish you better luck next time,” Loki had said from where he was hovering in the air, “but it wouldn’t help your credulity.” Then he had vanished, leaving the Avengers to perplexedly stare at the shackles on the ground where the clone had been standing just seconds ago.

That was another thing Tony liked about their fights with Loki. The raven haired asgardian was quick to answer with snarky remarks, showing wit and wicked sense of humour in his derision. Tony would then usually reply with a snarky comment of his own. He wouldn’t say that he was deliberately provoking Loki so they could have their little banter… but that’s exactly what he did.

 _“Anyone got a clear sight on Loki?”_ came Cap’s voice through Tony’s comms.

 _“I do.”_ Thor was the one to answer. “ _I shall go down to talk to him. He must see reason!”_

 _“That’s not a good idea, Thor. It shouldn’t be you approaching him_.” Tony had to agree with Steve on that. Last time Thor had attempted to talk with Loki it had ended with the thunder god in the med bay, brought down with a concussion and spotting a new stab wound to his abdomen.

 _“Loki is my brother. He will listen to me eventually,”_ said Thor with more hope and conviction colouring his voice all the same.

Tony could hear Steve sigh in resignation through the comms. All members of the Avengers and probably the whole Shield knew that there was no reason left within Thor when it came to his waylaid younger brother. They had tried.

“Cap, I’ll follow and cover his back,” chimed Tony in, taking down a doombot who had tried to sneak up on him with a repulsor blast while he spoke. “Make sure he doesn’t get stabbed again or something.

_“You sure you can get them both handled?”_

“Sure thing, Cap!” proclaimed Tony with more confidence than he was actually feeling. “You take care of Doom and his bots.” With that he made his way down where Jarvis projected Thor’s location.

When he approached the roof of the building Loki had chosen as todays observation point he could see Loki and Thor already fighting.

“That went down fast,” he mumbled under his breath while increasing his speed. “What’s he said this time?”

He watched Loki dodging Thor’s attack with his spear, then went for the right, readying himself to stab Thor with the dagger he suddenly appearing in his left hand. When Thor sidestepped and turned to avoid the blade, shifting his balance in doing so, Loki used the spear to sweep the older god from his feet in a quick movement, releasing a burst of green magic which sent Thor flying to the other side of the rooftop. Then, in a fraction of a second, Loki raised his left hand – now again dagger-free and surrounded by the green glow of his seidr – and Thor was being jerked up from the ground and lifted up in the air, Mjolnir crashing to the ground as his hands went slack.

Tony was now close enough for Jarvis to amplify what the two asgardians were saying so Tony was able to pick up on their conversation.

“Loki, stop it,” Thor was begging the younger god. “You mustn’t do this!”

“Oh, but I do want to.” Loki’s grim expression and his feral smile – more like a menacing baring of teeth – should have been warning enough, but Thor didn’t seem to notice it.

“Brother-“ he began, but he was instantly cut of by Loki. His face contorted in rage and his voice dropped down to a threatening hiss.

“I am. Not. Your. _Brother_!” The last word was spat out like something vile and disgusting. Then his hands tightened and Thor let out strangled noises. His hands jerked up to his throat, clawing in vain at the invisible restraints of Loki’s magic choking him.

“When will you finally learn?” snarled Loki while slowly stalking up to where Thor dangled helplessly in the air, the asgardian sorcerer looking like a predator that had his prey injured in front of him and just needed to lunge at it.

“We are no brothers We never were. Any familiar ties you believe to be between us were build up on lies. It had never been real. Get that in that thick dumb skull of yours!” Loki looked ready to shred the older asgardian in pieces.

“Loki… no… not true,” Thor managed to force out. “… changes nothing…”

Loki was now only a few steps away from him, spear raised and hands glowing with magic. “Oh, you giant oaf” the sorcerer replied. His lips spread into a wide, feral grin which just didn’t befit his subtle, aristocratic features. “You never knew when you better should shut up.”

This was the moment Tony finally reached the rooftop. After making Jarvis mute his comms he quickly landed between the two gods, effectively preventing Loki from attacking Thor. He let his faceplate disassemble, then turned to the raven-haired man.

“ _Sir! I don’t think that’s a good idea_ ,” protested Jarvis concerned, but Tony was quick to shut him up.

There wasn’t any plan and even if he had one, Loki had supplied ample proof that he was capable of picking up on the most elaborate course of action. So Tony figured he would just think of something as he went and hope for the best.

“Jeez, Scar, you really need to get yourself a shrink!” Tony said in a manner of greeting.

Loki’s eyes left his brother look at the genius billionaire, brows drawn together in confusion. “A… shrink?”

That he wasn’t attacking Tony right away was a good sign, so Tony hurried to carry on. “Yeah, a therapist, psychiatrist, whatever…” he said in a conversational tone, keeping his voice level and unconcerned. “I think it would do you good, with all your tendencies to constantly destroy parts of the city, not to mention your apparent love for chaos.”

He gave a short nod to the streets bellow to indicate the big scorches breaking the asphalt concrete and the big holes in the nearby buildings where Loki’s magic had hit. In the distance the screaming of scared civilians could be heard, the local police still working on evacuating everyone while the Avengers to care of todays beast-of-the-week.

The furrow between the god’s brows deepened. “Stark, I barely understand you are saying half of the time but now you are not making sense.” There was irritation colouring his voice but Tony could detect a slight hint of curiosity in those illegal green eyes. “I know I am going to regret this, but what is a therapist?”

That caught Tony by surprise.  “Uuh… you know… it’s a doctor for the mind? For when you have issues or mental illnesses. You go to them, they talk some psycho stuff, tell you what’s supposed to be wrong with you and maybe give you pills.” He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s said it helps.”

Upon seeing Loki’s confused expression he added, “I get it you don’t have those in golden wonderland?” Well, he shouldn’t be surprised about that, shouldn’t he?

Loki sneered as Tony brought up Asgard. “Why would they be in need of something like that?”

Tony couldn’t help but raise a brow cheekily. “Oh, I don’t know,” he said in mock innocence. “Maybe ‘cause if there are more people like you-“

“There is no one like me!”

“Yeah, yeah, almighty badass god here, I know,” but Tony him off seemingly unconcerned but watching the body language of the alien sorcerer closely. “But look. As I see it, you really have a hell of a lot of issues. Daddy issues, brother complex, and then the whole thing with the world domination? I mean… damn! I’m in no way a paragon for mental health either, but you, Bambi?”

Loki’s face had turned slightly reed while Tony had spoken and his eyes had reclaimed their dangerous sparkling.

“How dare you!” He took a steep closer to the engineer, his hand in the air tightening unconsciously, followed by wheezing noises. “What would you know about my issues?!”

Tony’s eyes twitched to Thor for a second, taking in his dangerously red face and his increasing struggle to draw breath before his gaze returned to Loki. He was concerned for the well-being of his teammate, yet he feigned indifference and went for snarky wit.

“Ah-ha! So you admit to your issues!” he exclaimed and gave Loki a wide, triumphant smile. “You know what they say, a fault confessed is half redressed, or something like that. I’m so proud of you, Reindeer Games!”

“Careful, mortal, lest I decide to rid myself of your infernal babbling and your annoying voice by ripping out your tongue!” snarled Loki, but Tony thought he had seen the corner of his mouth jerking a little.

“Aww but you love my voice!” he claimed cheerfully, feeling rather confident about that. There had to be a reason Loki put up with their bantering during battle. And he still had to get physical against him. “And I’m really fond of my rambling, it helps me think. Can’t do very well without my tongue for that… but that’s exactly the kind of behaviour that gets you sent to a shrink here on earth.”

“Stark…” There was more exasperation in his voice than actual warning. Tony decided to push a little bit more.

“So, you know when I told you I had issues too? One of them is, that I very much like to be the centre of attention.” Loki rolled his eyes at that and the _You don’t say!_ was obvious. Tony smirked at him and wasn’t surprised when Loki’s answering smirk followed shortly after. “What I want to say is… could you please put down our resident hammer-guy?”

He jerked his chin to Thor but his eyes never left Loki. The raven-haired prince followed his motion and looked at his brother like he had forgotten that he had been there during their exchange. Before the asgardian sorcerer could decide he rather wanted to focus his attention on Thor an get angry again Tony cleared his throat and put one hand on his hips as if to make a point.

When Loki’s eyes were back on him he continued. “Because right now? I don’t feel much like I have your full attention and we just can’t have that.”

Loki raised a delicate eyebrow, looking all presumptuous and princely. He tilted his head slightly in Thor’s direction, the older god still dangling helplessly and choking in the air, hammer lying uselessly just a few feet away from him but unable to call Mjolnir to him.

“Can’t we now?” The way his voice dropped low at this words, a threat not towards the engineer but Thor but still a danger, made Tony slightly uneasy.

“If you could just let go of your brother – sorry  not-brother,” Tony backtracked swiftly when Loki’s expression darkened and the begin of a snarl formed on his lips.

“And why should I do that, pray tell? If I let go of him he will attack me again.” Loki himself again looked ready to attack.

“No, he won’t,” said Tony as calm and with as much conviction as possible. ”Right, Thor, buddy? You won’t make me look bad in front of your broth- Loki?” He turned and locked eyes with Thor, silently pleading with him. Fortunately Thor understood and nodded eagerly.

Tony sighed in relief and turned back to Loki. “There, see? He’s going to behave. Problem solved.”

Loki hesitated, contemplating whether it would be more fun to torment Thor or to keep talking with the genius engineer. After a while he gave a curt nod. “Very well.”

When the green glow entwining the sorcerer’s hand flared and Thor gave a startled gasp Tony thought that he had made a mistake. Fear surged up within him and he was at the verge of calling out for Loki to stop.

Then, abruptly, the magical glow died, vanished completely. Tony heard a loud thud and as he spun around to face Thor, the older god was kneeling on the ground. Manacles of pure, green magic were twined around him, holding him in place. Thor was gasping harshly, eagerly sucking in the desperately needed air.

Tony needed a moment to grasp the scene in front of him. Thor kneeling on the harsh concrete, forced into submission by his brother’s magic. Kneeling in front of his brother. Tony shook his head in amazement. Trust Loki to resort to this peculiar quirk of him.

“Well?”

Slowly, he turned back to Loki, taking in Loki’s mischievous smirk and the cheeky gleam in his eyes. Apparently the ravenette was extremely pleased with himself.

Loki arched one of his perfectly drawn brows and Tony remember that a response was expected from him.

“Uh… right…” Tony tried to hide the laughter trying to break free behind a cough – not very successfully, by the lock of Loki’s deepening grin. “I guess we can say that’s an improvement… And hey, at least you know now what you can talk about during your first session!”

“Whatever could that be?”

“You’re kneeling kink, of course! I mean, don’t get me wrong, that can be hot as hell in the bedroom, but-“

“Stark!” Loki reprimanded him, a sharp edge to his voice slightly audible. “Is there a point to your babbling? I can be patient if needed, but believe me, it is no virtue I am attributed with. What do you want from me?”

Tony clicked with his tongue as if disappointed. “I thought I was pretty much clear about what I want, Frostbite.”

Loki stared at him, confusion as well as curiosity clouding his sharp features. As Tony had expected he picked up quickly. “You want me to… get a… therapist?” He sounded stunned, as if this conclusion wasn’t anything he would have ever thought about.

The engineer shrugged his shoulders, feigning indifference. “Well, I think it would benefit all of us. You get to talk about your issues to someone who will have no choice bit to listen, the city won’t be terrorized by your temper tantrums any longer and we won’t have to clean up behind you every time you get up with the wrong foot.”

Tony shuddered slightly when he remembered the time Loki had popped up at some museum he couldn’t seem to remember the name of, sneaked into the soon to be opened exhibit about the ancient norse culture to steal some of the rarest artefacts. (Well, as much as you can speak of _sneaking in_ if the respective god just strides in, full battle regalia, turning the curator and the security staff which dared to get in his way to – admittedly beautiful – ice sculptures, declaring the need to “liberate objects of great craftsmanship and sublime power from the inept hands of some lowly ants with nor the mind nor abilities to appreciate them for their historical and magical importance”.) That had been follow by an annoying and straining chase through the underground system where Loki had made a scare escape by flooding the tunnels with an indefinable, sticky and very much pink slime. It had set back the Avengers enough to get away with they-may-look-nice-but-if-Loki-wants- them-they’re-probably-dangerous objects.

Needless to say, clean-up had been a hell of a bitch. They had spent hours in the shower trying to get this alien goo out of their hair and the clothes had been ruined for good. Not having a repeat performance of that would be something everyone would revel in.

Loki interrupted his thoughts eventually. “I do not throw temper tantrums,” the raven-haired sorcerer complained. “I am not some unruly child in need of a good scolding from their parents!”

Tony raised a brow in mock thoughtfulness. “You sure? From where I stand you seem to fill the description of _brat_ pretty well.”

Loki stared at him for a moment, very still and very aware, judging him. Then his lips split slowly into a somewhat approving grin.

“So what?” he shrugged. “Why should I talk with someone about my _issues_ , as you call them, who will betray me to Shield next chance?”

And he could see the problem with that. Seeing that Loki had never heard of therapists and the general trust issue the ravenette seemed to feature… “Ah… no,” Tony was quick to object. “That won’t happen. That’s not how it works here. A therapist won’t just go around and spill your secrets.”

Loki locked bewildered, apparently not believing what the engineer was saying. “Why wouldn’t they?” he asked wariness dripping through his voice. “I bet Shield knows many ways to make it sound very appealing.”

And Tony had to give him that much. Though the Avengers were basically run by Shield, took their Missions from Fury and Agent was their official handler Tony held no illusions about the things Shield, reports Tony should, frankly, not be aware of. But that was no concern for now.

“Actually,” he said conversationally, “they can’t.” Loki shook his head slightly, silently asking Tony to elaborate. “Uuh… There is something like… an oath” mumbled the genius billionaire eloquently, struggling to explain somehow the basic concept. “I think…”

Loki furrowed his brows, his expression thoughtful. “They are bound by magic?”

“No. No, not like that. They… make a vow?... that everything a patient says during their session will be under complete confidence, unless the patient agrees to share the contents of their conversation.” More or less satisfied with this explanation he continued, “Shield could bitch around all they want, not even a court hat the authority to force your therapist to share all the confidential stuff.”

“But if there is no magic binding them, how does it work then?” The crease between Loki’s eyes deepened. “What would prevent them from suddenly deciding that they could gain more by betraying their patients?”

Tony paused. “I… don’t really know…” That was nothing he had given much thought as yet. He was familiar with the non-disclosure agreements Pepper handed out on a regular basis, knew the whole extent of legal repercussions SI’s legal team had written into the NDAs  - which Pepper wouldn’t hesitate to push trough if need be. But it was something different with therapists and their confidentiality.

“Lock, it’s like that…” the avenger tried. “People confide in them with the really, really bad issues and share things they wouldn’t even trust their family with – Oh, oh, bad choice,” he relented at seeing the slight tightening Loki’s sharp, green eyes, “let’s just say they talk about the heavy stuff. The therapist is going to know their darkest thoughts and fears… So people need to be able to trust them. If a therapist would spill to a third party… no one would seek them out for help any longer. They would lose their reputation and with it their occupation.”

Loki nodded and the confusion dissipated. “I understand. They are bound by honour.”

Tony was on the verge of saying that it hadn’t much to do with honour when he remembered that in all those war stories Thor was so fond of sharing with them their was always much talk about honour. Honourable battles, honourable quests, honourable deaths… It certainly seemed that honour was something the asgardians held in high regard. Well, he could go with that!

“Yeah, something like that. It would be very dishonourable to tell on the patients,” he assured Loki and the green-eyed sorcerer seemed pleased enough.

But his next words weren’t what Tony had hoped for – though nothing he hadn’t expected. “I still don’t see why anyone would agree to give that kind of power to a stranger.” Yeah, it couldn’t be easy like that.

“’cause the alternative would be to continue suffering? ‘cause talking helps? ‘cause instead you let is pile up until you do something you really regret?” His smile had long dropped and he pushed away some bothersome memories determinedly. Then he forded a wide grin on his face, voice cheerful and exaggerated as he continued. “Because you enjoy the sound of your voice as much as I do and you love it to bask in the sole attention of us lowly mortal beings? “

He shrugged. “There’s a bunch of reasons. Take your pick.”

Loki stared at him with an expression Loki couldn’t quite figure out. But at least he seemed to consider Tony’s words. The genius knew better than to interrupt him so he just kept quiet and waited.

The black-haired male turned his head slightly to lock at the Brooklyn Bridge in the distance where the others were still fighting Doom and his annoying bots, still watching the two Avengers on the rooftop out of the corners of his eyes.

“Those… therapists…” he said eventually while slowly focussing back on Tony. “They would be forced to listen to me? No matter what?”

“Well, it would be a good start if you could talk about what makes you think fighting us and play havoc on the city on a regular basis is a worthwhile way to pass time, but basically… yes that’s the general idea.”

“They can’t reveal a thing I say?”

“Unless they think you to be a danger for others and for yourself,” specified Tony.

That was the wrong thing to say. Loki gave a short, harsh laugh and shock his head, expression closing off again in an instant. “I’m always a danger, Stark. This conversation is over,” he proclaimed in a curt voice.

“Now, if you would excuse me, I have matters to attend and I believe you will be rather busy with _cleaning_ _up_ behind me.”

Tony saw green magic gathering around those long, pale fingers. “Wait! Wait, Loki! Don’t go!” On instinct he rushed forward and caught hold of Loki’s arm. “Come on, we just began bonding!”

Loki stared at Tony’s hand on his arm with disdain, as if the appendage grabbing at him would personally offend him. Though he didn’t disappear on the spot when Tony removed his hand a bit awkwardly.

“I do not wish to establish a bond with the likes of you, Stark,” he growled, but Tony thought he had seen something vulnerable and soft flaring up in those illicitly green orbs, dying to fast to fully grasp. “Nor do I wish to take advise from you.”

Tony sighed and averted his gaze for a moment. When he turned back there was determination on his face. His voice was soft when he spoke, completely void of his usual sass and humour. “Look, I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but… it really helps.” He shook his head, breathing out slow and deliberate. Tony searched for Loki’s eyes and the sorcerer met his gaze.

“Just… try it, okay?” the genius billionaire pleaded, hoping to convey his sincerity. “If it doesn’t feel right you don’t have to continue, but I think if you had someone to talk to, who wouldn’t judge and would try to understand you, it could do you some good.”

Loki seemed genuinely surprised by not only his words but by the earnest care the mortal was displaying. For a moment he looked positively flabbergasted and Tony thought he was finally seeing the always composed and eloquent alien prince at a lose of words. But then Loki pulled himself together and his cheeky grin returned.

“Why, Mr. Stark!” he exclaimed with mock surprise, “An Avenger, concerned for the mental well-being of one of Shields most wanted criminals? What would your petty organisation have to say about that?” He gave a slight jerk with his chin down to the streets bellow. “Oh, what would your pathetic little bunch of misfits think?”

Tony smiled at the insults and his mocking words, fully aware that Loki was just lashing out because he didn’t know what else to do. Rather than comment on that he answered with sassy carelessness.

“Goof or me then that I never cared about what others think of me.” A half lie. “And Fury can’t do anything against me, seeing that it’s me who’s covering for the majorities of Shield’s expanses and provides them with fancy weapons and cool tech.” It had been Howard who first made the contracts with Shield and he hadn’t been aware of it until recently.

“If he’s going to be all grumpy and bossy because I think it would be a better solution to stop your attacks by getting you help and making sure your issues are taken care of instead of fighting you all over again without any visible success, he is welcome to do so. I don’t care.”

Loki seemed unconvinced. “You think talking to someone would fix me? That I would miraculously change ma ways just because someone listens to me talk?” He laughed at that as if even the idea was ridiculous. It was a bitter sound, harsh and cruel. Tony instantly disliked it. “You must be truly desperate if this is the best you can come up with.”

“It’s not about fixing you, green-and-mean” Tony assured him, “but do what you want.  You’ll do it anyway.”

Loki smirked, showing teeth and a hint of danger. Tony couldn’t fully suppress a shiver. Though it wasn’t truly cruel or vicious it wasn’t a smirk you didn’t want directed at you. Loki does what he wants, it said, and don’t you dare to mess with it.

“Just saying. If you need help finding a therapist who’s guaranteed to be trustworthy, I could give you a list,” Tony continued.  He allowed his voice to become gentle again, wanting Loki to understand. “Just let me know. Hell, if you decide to see a therapist I would even pay for it. I’m paying already for the damage you cause anyways. So why not?”

“Why are you so adamant about this? My mental health is no concern of yours.” Loki sounded as if he couldn’t decide between fond exasperation and frustration.

The question threw Tony off balance. Why? He hadn’t given it any thought since he had started their conversation. It felt… right? He enjoyed his bantering with him, liked his cutting wit, his mischievous sense of humour.

He liked…Loki? Huh.

“To be honest… I’m not sure myself. I just…” Tony noticed that he didn’t made any sense and paused. While he tried to sort his thoughts he looked at the sorcerer in front of him. Taking in the way he held himself, back very straight, posture proud and graceful but tense. Alert and ready to react to the slightest hint of danger immediately. Loki’s expression was stern, his jaw muscles locked tightly and his eyes always moving ever so slightly. But every so often the cold resolve of the sorcerer prince crumbled, allowing some feeling to bleed through which felt painfully familiar to Tony. It somehow made him look strangely vulnerable, the way he was determined to not show his true thoughts and feelings.

The image of a haunted man, never trusting, ever fighting.

“Loki, you don’t have to continue like that,” he finally said, taking unconscious steeps closer to Loki until he stood barely a foot away from him. Loki frowned at that but didn’t move away. “You don’t have to hurt people.”

Loki kept silent for a while, long enough for Tony to worry whether Loki would answer at all. When he did it was with his usual biting mockery.

“Strange,” he said, one eyebrow raised and a smirk playing at his pale, delicate lips, making him look incredible arrogant. “And here I was thinking that is what all may schemes are about.”

Tony laughed and rolled his eyes. “Sure. If you say so.” It seemed there was just no way to predict the trickster god.

Quickly sobering he added, “Just think about it, yeah?”

There was no spoken reaction coming from Loki. Instead his body was encased in the green glow of his magic. Bevor his “Wait!” had even left his mouth he had vanished in thin air. Tony huffed in amusement.

“Uh… yeah…” he mumbled, feeling a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, “… so… good talk?”

When he turned around he saw Thor pushing himself up from the ground, finally able to move again now Loki had released his magic hold on him. The thunder god was eying him with a curious expression but keeping his mouth shut, to Tony’s relief. Apart from his obvious confusion of what had transpired right in front of his eyes Thor seemed fine.

Tony let his face plate reassemble and as soon as the familiar statistics and calculations popped up in front of his face he unmuted Jarvis.

_“Sir! Are you alright?”_

“Hey Jay. I’m fine. Loki got away again. How’s the fight going?”

The displayed calculations showed Jarvis running a quick scan his vital signs and body, checking him over for injuries. Tony smiled fondly at his AIs concern.

“They seem to have fought off the doombots,” came Jarvis reply. “Captain Rogers and Mr. Barton are currently preparing Doctor Doom to take him to the Shield Facilities and Mrs. Romanoff is taking care of the Hulk.”

“Really? And I didn’t get to see this annoying little shit getting his ass handed to him?” whined Tony, but his disappointment was serious.

“Jay, unmute comms.” In a second the chattering of his teammates filled his ears.

 _“… should be here in ten_.” Cap’s voice. _“Nat, you’ve got Banner handled?”_

_“Yeah, were making our way over right now.”_

“Hey guys!” chimed Tony in. “You’ve got any doombots left for me? Don’t care if their a bit damaged as long as they’ve still got all parts in them.” He had wanted to run some tests on them since the last time they fought against Doom and his little army. They were incredible pesky but the strange combination of magic and tech fascinated him. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on a few specimens!

 _“Tony!”_ shouted Cap, sounding angry and relieved at the same time. “ _Do you have the slightest idea, how long you’ve ben gone? You and Thor?”_

“Sorry about that, Cap,” answered Tony who felt a little guilty. “Loki escaped.”

_“But you’re okay?”_

“Yeah, we didn’t fight. We…” he paused for a short moment, not sure what it had been what they had done. The smile Loki had given him right before disappearing filled his mind. It had been a smile Tony had never seen on Loki’s face before, small and hesitant, but it had been genuine.

“We had just had a little chat.”


End file.
